When we got married
by cielaphantomhivelovessebby
Summary: Hagi and Saya are married! Is Kai dead after Saya's 30 years sleep? Or maybe he is dead, but still alive... I just want to say that I DO NOT own blood
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Married**

I'm walking down the isle. I can't wait. He looks so beautiful, his hair up in a red ribbon instead of his normal purple one. His beautiful eyes sparkle as he smiles at me, then blushes. I want to be all the way up the isle so I can see him up close, but it feels as if this isle just gets longer and longer as I walk. Though i'm almost to him I feel as if i'll never reach him.

I'm here, I have reached the man I love. I almost tripped over the gown that I was wearing many times just to get to him. I love him. I would do any thing to get to him, anything to make him happy. He makes me feel like my heart is going to just pop out of my chest, and if I could, i'd let it, and offer it to him, I'd let him carry around my heart like how I carry my sword. I would die for him. I would do anything for this man, my love.

"You may kiss the bride," the man said.

And that's just what we did. Usually people clap at a time like this, but not for us. No one else was there but him, me, and the man who married us. Every one I knew was gone. Kai had been dead sense I fell asleep 30 years ago. He died in battle. He became a part of Red Sheild when I went to sleep, and unfortunatly one of those monsters killed him. I was told that his last words were "Tell saya, tell her we'll meet again... some...day," he said this as he cried one last tear and then left this world into the next.

And Riku, my sister killed him. I hated my sister, I hated her until she had my brother's babies. Diva's babies, also being my brother's babies. I hated Diva for what she did, but after I killed her, I felt the worst feeling a person could feel, guilt.

David and Julia got married. (Of course!) They had two babies, one being a girl named, Julia. And they had a boy named, David. (They wanted me to remember them)

Julia died after giving premature birth to her 3rd child named, Anah. Anah died shortly after her mother did. Anah's heart, brain, and lungs were not done growing, causing her to die.

David died shortly after his wife and daughter. He died due to lack of oxygen when he hung himself incorrectly. (Meaning he hung himself wrong, so his neck didn't snap and he dangled for over 4 minutes while gasping for air.)

Louis died after recieving 2 shots in each leg, then was left to bleed to death.

We kept Diva's babies. My beautiful nieces. I love them. They are the only ones not dead. Hagi and I left them at base to get married.

Every one there knows about us getting married, but sense they don't know us very well, I didn't invite them. I didn't want them to feel awkward or anything. And all of the people who are now part of Red Sheild, are children of people we once knew.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff on my wedding day, but there are somethings that I just can't forget.

We get in the car. Some one was driving us off a few blocks away from base.(So they didn't know where it was.)

Hagi and I held hands the whole way there. I had missed him while I was sleeping. He said that he missed me. I was so happy that we go married. I love him, I always have. I don't think anything could ever stop me from loving him.

"I can't wait until we get back, the children must be a handfull," I said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine for a few days," Hagi said smiling.

"What do you mean, "A few days"?" I asked.

"Well we are married, we're going on a honey moon. We had everything planned from the beginning. David and Julia helped me plan everything. I knew you were about to wake up, but I also knew that I loved you. I had been planning on asking for your hand for a long time, so I decided to ask you to marry me. When you said yes, I was so happy, then I told David and Julia and they planned the honey moon," he said.

"Okay but, where are we going?" I asked.

"I wanted us to go somewhere meaningfull to you, and i'm sure that you'll be so happy that you'll forget to be angry," he said as his vioce lowerd.

What did he mean by that? Where are we going? Is he not telling me something? Why can't he just say where we're going?

"We're here," Haji said in a serious voice.

Okay, we're here. But where is here? This place looks framiliar. Is this the place where I woke up? "The place where it all began." That's what father had said to me those long 30 years ago.

As we walk up the stairs all of my memories come rushing back. I start to feel dizzy, and my stomach hurts. I don't want to be here, I don't want to remember, it hurts, it hurts like a pain I have never felt before. Please, some one, make it stop. Please.

"You're going to fall," Hagi said as he picked me up.

We finally reach the top of the stairs, I was less dizzy by then.

I couldn't believe what I saw, it was kai. My heart lit up. I jumped out of Hagi's arms and into kai's. I thought he was dead! Nothing could make me happier!

"Saya, there is something you should know," Kai said pushing away from me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"In order to stay alive, I had to change, and you helped me do so," Kai said in a serious voice.

"No, you don't mean that you're a -" I stopped mid sentence.

I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"NO! NOT YOU TOO!" I cried out, tears still running down my face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Why?

I continue to cry. "Kai, why would you do this? Why?" I say, still sobbing.

"Saya, you know that there was no other way that I would be able to see you, you know that" Kai said bending down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Kai no! You could have died a human! You didn't have to do that! You could have died the man you grew up to be! You didn't need to see me again! Kai, you had a choice, I didn't and for you to choose this path makes my heart ache. You didn't need to do this, you don't have to stay alive just for me. Yes, I love you, i'm glad you're here too, but you here like this, I can't take it. Kai, I don't want you to die, not ever but I would have rather you died a human than what you are now! The only reason Haji is the way he is, is because that was an accident, I didn't know! And you need to know that what happened with Riku, I was being selfish, keeping someone here when it's there time to go is wrong! I didn't know it then, but I know it now. "

"Saya... I - " said Kai.

"Kai, please, please tell me why you did this." I say crying a little less.

"Saya, I did it for you, you know that I made a promise to you. Do you remember what it was?"

I sat in silence, trying to remember his promise. How could I forget?

"I promised you that I would be by your side, forever. So you now know that I wasn't kidding."

I look at him and then at Haji, then at him again.

"Kai, how did you get my blood?" I say and glance over at haji, then look back at Kai again.

"Haji -"

"Haji?" I say interupting Kai's sentence.

I walk over to Haji and stand infront of him. He keeps his cool while i'm infront of him. Then I hug him.

"Haji, I love you, but..." I start to cry. "Why would you do th-"

Haji interupts my sentence with a kiss.

"Because I love you" Haji said as he pulled me in closer.

"Haji" I say, "Thank you"

I saw him blush, which is abnormal for his stoic self.

I push away from Haji's strong embrace, and walk over to kai, my tears calmed.

"Kai, i'm sorry I yelled before, I was just..."

"It's okay, I understand. You were just saying the truth"

"Thank you for understanding"

"Guys, I don't mean to end this, because I know that you want to see each other but It's getting late, we should really be going" Haji said walking up to us.

"He's right, we should go" I said.

"Yeah, i'll see you guys later, i'm gona go back to sheild." Kai said as he ran away.

Haji picks me up.

"Haji, what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"You are tired, I'll carry you back, we'll get there faster if I fly anyway"

I was too tired to argue his actions.

"Okay" I say closing my eyes and snuggling up to Haji as he jumps in the air and take flight.

I fall asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Love

When I wake up Haji is playing his cello.

"Hey, you're awake" he said.

"Yeah," I get up and kiss him. "So, where are we?"

"We are at headquarters, traveling"

I look out the window and see nothing but sea. It's so beautiful. I've always loved the sea, I've always wanted to live by the sea.

I remember that dad used to take us to the beach. We would stay there until sunset and I still wouldn't want to leave. I wish it was that way now. I miss him, I miss Riku, I never really new Diva, but I miss her too.

Diva. A girl I never knew the true story of until she died. Until I killed her. I wish I hadn't, now looking back, we could have been friends, real sisters.

I continue looking out the window, remembering when Riku was still alive. I remember when we were on the ship and we were throwing the baseball, I forget which one of us threw it off the ship but one of us did. I wish we could continue to play baseball.

I tear runs down my face as I think about all of the times I miss with the ones I loved and cared for.

"Don't cry, it's okay, they are in your memories" Haji said, some how knowing what I was thinking.

I turn around and hug him. I bary my face in his chest and cry.

"Haji I know they're in my memories, that's why it hurts so bad" I say as I cry even more.

Haji just stands there with me, hugging me back. I know he is just letting me cry. '_Thank you,Haji. I love you so much.' _I thought to myself.

I lean back, still hugging him.

"Thank you, Haji" I say and pull him back in.

He rested his chin on my head.

"Don't thank me, I vowed I'd always be by your side, remember? Even before we were married I said that I would"

Him saying that he would always be by my side comforted me. I love him so much. And I'm so glad that we have forever to be together.

"Saya, I'm glad that I can spend forever with you. I don't regret you changing me for one moment because I love you. I'm happy that I have forever to show you how much I love you, though it might not be long enough."

Him saying that made me the happiest person ever. I may not have a great life, but having Haji here makes it 10 no, 20 no, 30 no, 100 times better. My life would be awful with out him. I don't what I'd do with out him. I feel like if we were ever seperated I would cry until all of my tears were gone, and I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't be able to sleep because I would be up thinking about him. I wouldn't be able to fight when I was thinking about him. That's how much I love him. And I'm glad he feels that he wants to spend forever with me.

"Saya, it's Kai, David needs you." Kai yelled through the door.

Oh my god, David. How could I forget? He looks so much like his father and acts like him too that I forgot about the one that I lived with 30 years ago. David. I feel awful that I forgot.

I start to cry again and Haji pulls me closer.

"Haji, I can't go out there right now. I keep re-" Haji interupts me with a kiss.

"I understand, I'll tell Kai that we can't see David right now. I'll be right back, okay?" he says as he starts to pull away from the hug.

"Haji, don't go." I plead as I pull him back towards me. "They'll know that we aren't coming when we don't show. Please, don't go. " I bary my face in his chest again. "I need you, don't leave me, please" I whisper.

"Okay" he says and kisses me again.

He picks me up.

"Haji, what are you doing?" I ask looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Out side, you love the sea." He says as he jumps out of the window and starts to fly.

"Haji, it's so beautiful" I say, amazed.

"Not as beautiful as you!" he says and sticks his tongue out at me.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll bite it!" I say jokingly.

"I'm not scared" he said thn stuck his tongue back out.

I bit his tongue, hard enough that it drew blood. My eyes turn red.

"Uh-oh..." he says.

I snap out of it.

"Oh, Haji I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" I say concerned.

"It's okay, it's already healed, see?" He stuck his tongue out and showed me that there was no wound.

Suddenly me being happy was all over, when I remembered that we aren't human. He isn't human, and it's all my fault.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Guys, this chapter is short, I am sorry. Also, I do have school through out the week. I will be writing more on the weekends than on the week days. I will try to write on the week days whenever I don't have homework or other activties that I do that are school related. I hope you liked the chapter and I think I'm going to start on the new chapter now but it will most likely not be up tonight, or today, depending on where you live. But any ways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will write whenever I can!**

**~Ciela**


	4. If

We land on the deck and hear Kai's voice.

"Saya, there you are, where were you?" Kai said, out of breath.

"We needed some air." Haji said.

I chuckle a little.

"Yeah, just some air. But right now I'm ready to go back inside, I'm really tired." I said as I yawned.

I start to walk to the room, Haji right by my side. I looked over at Haji, I remembered that if I hadn't asked him to get that flower for me, he wouldn't be here. If he had let me get the flower myself he would still be okay, and so would I. My wounds would have healed and I could have gone on 'living', Haji would have too.

I can't help but think that he would have been so much better if Joel hadn't bought him, even though now I am glad that he did. But my happiness doesn't matter, monsters aren't meant to be happy, monsters don't live _happily ever after._ That's why I can't forgive myself for what I did. He **could **have lived _happilt ever after_ if it wasn't for me. If I had known that then, what I know now, I would have not '_saved'_ him. I would have known that he was better off dying as a human, the man he once was. He didn't have to become a monster, but I did that, and I am forever regretful because I know that he would have been better off with out ever meeting me.

If Joel hadn't bought Haji, I'm sure Haji would have lived a better life. I'm sure that Haji would have found some one to teach him how to play the cello, then he would surpass his teacher at playing, just like he did with me. I'm sure he would have been known every where, and would have been the most kind man. I'm sure he would have had a wife, a human wife. I'm sure he would have lived a normal life, a life where he had children and they loved him, and he loved them. I'm sure his wife would have thought that she was the luckiest woman in the world to have him, because she would have been. I can't help but to think that he would have been better off with that life, rather than this one. In fact I _**know**_ that he would have been.

I have also realized that I might be dead if he wasn't there for me, I am positive that I would be. He has saved me so many times that I lost count. But maybe him saving me was a good thing? Maybe. If I wasn't here to kill Diva, no one would be living right now. They would all be blood craving monsters that would eventually die off because they didn't have enough _food_ to eat.

But I know that all of that would not have happened if I hadn't let Diva out of that tower. All in all this is my fault. Th red sheild being created was my fault. People risking their lives to kill Diva was my fault. People dying from Diva's blood is all my fault. People turning into monsters is my fault. It's all because of me that people died from Diva.

I hear Kai start to come after me as I walk away. But Haji stops him.

"She needs to be alone right now." I hear Haji say to Kai.

As I continue to walk I remember that Riku also died because of me. If I hadn't let Diva out side of that tower Riku would not have died, Diva would not have killed him, Dive would not had, had his babies. But even if I had let Diva out, which I did, I didn't save him in time. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I wasn't there when my own true blodd sister was sucking the life out of my brother. My regret is not being for him when that happened, not being there to protect him. And then not being there for him when Diva actually killed him. If I was there I could have helped him, at least a little.

I then remembered dad died because of me too. If I hadn't let Diva out he wouldn't have been sent to war, and he wouldn't have had to keep e safe and watch over me while I was sleeping. He wouldn't have had to take me in and keep that secret from me. He wouldn't have had to get attatched to me as his daughter, only to have to hand me over red sheild because I needed to kill Diva. He would not have gotten taken away to the hospital if I would not have froze up and wasn't able to kill Forest, father's friend who had become one of those things, those monsters, become something like me. He would not have been taken to the 'special hospital' either. He would not have been injected with Diva's blood. He would not have died there in that nature center if I would have faught. If I would have killed those things that killed so many other people before dad he wouldn't be dead. He would have died a full human instead of a half monster. He would have had a normal life with out me, with out Diva.

I get to the room I'm staying in and Haji is there, _He must have gone in through the window._ I thought.

I sit on the bed and sigh, still thinking about how he could have lived a normal life with out me.

"Saya," Haji said as he gentaly grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes, "You know that I don't regret you changing me all those years ago. Now, if you asked me all that time ago if I thought turning into the chevalier and marrying you was a good idea I would have said no, but I have came to like the 'life' I 'live'. I love spending time with you, laughing with you, playing with the kids. I know I've never said this before, I know that this is out of character for me, but it's really how I am. I kept my mouth closed all those years becuase I didn't want you to know that I loved you. This is the real me, and I hope that you can forgive me for deceiving you all of these years we have spent together. Saya, the truth is, is that nothing in this world could ever make me change my mind about wanting to be here with you, _forever._ We have forever to live and I want to spend my forever with you, Saya. I just really want to say that you changing me into what I am now is the best thing that could ever have happened to me. If Joel hadn't bought me from my parents I would never have met you. I would never have got to spend that time with you, you would have never changed me. You would have never met me. I would be dead by now living a normal life. I don't want that. I wouldn't give a second thought about me becoming a chevalier for one second. Saya, I'm glad that you changed me into your chevalier becuase I love you. I loved you even when Joel was still alive, when you were still selfish. I knew that I wanted to spend my whole life with you, and now I can. I want you to know that you should never regret anything that you have ever done because we wouldn't have gotten this far if we hadn't made the moves that we did. Saya, I know what you want for me is a normal life, but I don't want that. I want a life with you and if that life isn't normal then I don't care because as long as I'm with you I don't care how crazy the roadways are I will still be here, by your side, _forever._ Saya, please tell me that you will accept the 'real' me. The side of me that will tell you anything and everything that I love about you."

I was speachless at first, but I was so happy that he thought that way, I love him and I will never stop loving him, never will I ever stop loving him.

"Haji, any you is the real you. I love you no matter what, no one can stop me from doing so. I'm glad that you love me as much as I love you. I'm glad you want to spend forever with me because I wasn't planning on letting you leave anytime soon. I love you Haji, and I already knew that no matter how you act or change that I will always love you. No matter what I will always want to be with you, so you can't leave." I say and start to cry tears of joy.

"I know it's a little late to be 'confessing my love to you', Saya, but I felt like I needed to tell you." He said as he looks deep into my eyes, staring into the depths of my being.

"Haji, I love you." I say as I hug him. "And you're not leaving anytime soon."

"I wasn't planning on it." He said, while squeazing me tightly. "_Forever, okay?"_

_"Forever."_ I whisper in his ear.

**Hai guys. I just wanted to say sorry for the some what sad chapter, I had some things going on and it caused me to write that! I hope I didn't do too bad of a job on Haji's little novel there. Haha, well I hope you atleast Semi - enjoyed the chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on how to have the next chapter start please tell me, don't be shy. I honestly have no idea where to start back up on the next chapter. I thought that I might end the story here though. Tell me if you think the story should continue or just end there.**

**~Ciela**


	5. My Blue Rose

My dear, our love is like a blue rose, it's not real, it doesn't exist but I wish it did. My love, it's getting hard to live with you not here by my side. I want you here, to love. I want to hold you and keep you in my embrace until all of the bad things in the world shatter to pieces and dissapear. Darling I would give you my heart if I could see you again, and I'd sell my soul to be with you forever. I know that you may not know this because you're clueless but if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm trying to ask you to be mine.

Be mine and only mine. Share your feelings with me, for I will be your shoulder to cry on, a hand you can reach out for when in need. I will be your house, sheltering you from everything that could hurt you. I will love and protect you forever if you will please be mine. Please, tell me you will be mine. Tell me that you will never leave me as I will never leave you. Promise me that you will let me hold you in my warm, comforting arms until all the pain and suffering of life goes away. Please tell me that you will let me be yours, and you, mine.

Please, tell me you'll be mine, my one blue rose in a sea of plain red roses.

~Haji Sen Sohma~

**Guys, this is a letter that Haji wrote while Saya was asleep. I thought that it would be just something little to read wile you were waiting for the **_**real **_**chapter to come out. It is gonna take me a while to write the next chapter, I hope you can forgive me for being a little too into other things than into this. I hope you enjoyed the poem, it isn't very good but I tried, so please forgive me if it sucked really bad. I hope you can wait for the next chapter to come out, and I hope you really like the next chapter when I put it out because it is taking **_**a life time **_**to finish!**

**~Ciela Alexandria Phantomhive~**


End file.
